Time Periods
Evacuation Evacuation is a gamemode in Legacy Evolve. Serving as a primary campaign mode, the first batch of Hunters attempt to evac the whole colony after [[William Cabot]] collects a group of Hunters equipped to eliminate the Monster threat. Despite having only five days to evacuate colonists, the Hunters win against the Monster threat temporarily, giving the evacuation ship time to leave. However, the Hunters stay on their own will in hopes of exterminating the Monsters to the point of extinction. Hunters existing during this time period: * [[Markov Golushko|Markov]] * [[Hyde]] * [[Parnell]] * [[Valerie "Val" Wolski|Val]] * [[Lazarus]] * [[Caira Diaz|Caira]] * [[Griffin Hallsey|Griffin]] * [[Maggie]] * [[Abe]] * [[Hank]] * [[Bucket]] * [[Cabot]] Tier-4 The Tier-4 Hunters are composed of [[Alex "Slim"|Alex Slim]], [[Sunny Yú|Sunny Yu]], [[Khovalyg "Crow"|Khovalyg Crow]] and [[Torvald Stavig]]. Slim After Basilisk's Soldiers became illegal, Slim (real name Alex) fled to the Far Arm where he could not be found. Ending up on Shear and adapting to the wildlife's presence, the bug-man settled in on the dangerous planet. However, after tracking a Goliath solo, Slim eventually met up with Khovalyg 'Crow' who had been tagging him the past couple of days as well. The two got along well and made the agreement that they were both looking for Cabot's grouphttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/early-slim-crow-fiction/68584, Mathew Coville: Early Slim & Crow Fiction ... "Slim shrugged, a human gesture that did more to convince Crow of his story than anything. “'''Came here to get far away from everything.''' But eventually,” he said, “everything found me.” ... “Folks call me Slim,” he said. He nodded at Crow. “Crow. '''We’re looking for the planet tamers came through here a while ago'''.”. Sunny Returning from the destruction of The Sword, Sunny Yu came to Shear to become a Planet Tamer and find Abe and Parnell. Instead, she found Torvald's legs damaged and ripped off. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and fixed his legshttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/evolve-timeline-lore-info-megathread/51220/135, Evolve Timeline/Lore/Info Megathread. mikeylikesit: "At some point, '''Sunny found Torvald in bits and pieces all over Broken Hill Foundry and she put his legs back on."'''. Realizing the two had a common goal, they partnered up (despite Torvald's opinion of Sunny) in order to find The Crew. Crow Crow, real name Khovalyg, initially worked in Survey and came to Shear to retire and be alone. Once the Monsters invaded, Crow solo hunted a wounded Goliath. He ran into Slim during this hunt, finding him strange and wanting to figure out what he was. Tagging him for three days, the two eventually introduced themselves after Slim told him he knew he had been following him. Crow and Slim lived together while they searched for Cabot's group, and eliminated the wounded Goliath along the wayhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/early-slim-crow-fiction/68584, Mathew Coville: Early Slim & Crow Fiction. "Something else had come to Shear, hunting the monster. It followed Goliath tracks. '''They were both following the same tracks''', Khovalyg knew. ...The creature ''[Slim]'' didn’t like water, he noticed.'''Three days of following it, watching it. ... '''“We’ll find it,” Crow said. “'''Might need help bringing it down''',” Slim said. “'''We’ll find that too''',” Crow said.". Torvald Coming from the destroyed Ajax, Torvald Stavig is filled with hate for the Monsters and came to Shear to hunt them with The Crew. From unexplained consequences, Sunny came across Torvald, whose robotic legs had been damaged and torn off. Sunny fixed him up and the two admitted who they were looking for. Teaming up, the two searched Shear for the Planet Tamers. Slim, Sunny, Crow and Torvald all eventually met up and arrived at the Laurie-Anne as an entire team of Hunters. As anticipated, the four were accepted into The Crew. Tier-5 The Tier-5 Hunters are composed of [[E.M.E.T.]], [[Kala|Kala Kupor]], [[Jack |Jack Lennox]] and [[Ida Lennox]]. E.M.E.T. Emet was discovered on Shear by Jack in his scrapyard and had a faulty Demon Core implanted in order to help him fight Monsters and healhttp://dropship.evolveupdates.com/conversation/hes-pretty-aggressive [jack] Oh! Yeah. '''Yeah I just slapped on a Sol Guard Demon-Drone core on him.'''[caira] A Demon-Drone! [jack] Yeah! Well, '''the E.M.E.T. series isn't programmed to, you know... fight people or monsters or whatever. '''[jack] But I took care of that! Totally works! ... [jack] '''Well there was a demon-core in a scrap yard near me'''. Why, is he too aggressive?. According to Cabot, Emet and Jack seemed like "a package deal" and thus were accepted into the Crew. At this time, no information has been revealed about Emet's past or why he was discarded. Kala Kala Kapur was originally a scientist that worked on the Akanhaten (unbeknownst to her), a secret scientific research frigate, known to many as a myth. Kala was initially brought in for a meeting and revealed to her pictures of the Monsters, including Kraken, Wraith, Goliath, Behemoth, Gorgon, and two other unnannounced Monsters. Upon being told how the Monsters were capable of differentiating classes (Medic, Support, etc.) she independently volunteered to test a theory, which involved injecting herself with Monster HNAhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/eight-kalas-story/81205 Mathew Coville: Eight: Kala's Story: "'''She pulled a sheaf of full-page photographs on heavily inked paper from the top secret folder.''' Placed them on the table in front of Kala, one at a time. '''“Goliath,'''” she said. Kala leaned forward and looked. '''“Kraken,”''' the woman said, placing another picture on the table. Kala pulled out a magnifier from her pocket, leaned in and inspected the Goliath photo.'''“Wraith,”''' the woman continued placing pictures on the table. '''“Behemoth. Gorgon. This one. Another one.” ... '''She flipped through the report. “'''They learn, they adapt. They can tell individual hunters apart, learn their tactics''', respond to….” Kala stopped, straightened up. “They’re intelligent,” she pronounced. ... After a minute of silence, she yanked a drawer open, pulled out a sealed syringe in its wrapper, slapped it on the counter in front of her. She stared at the syringe. Her breathing the only sound in the empty lab. [''implying Kala will inject herself with monster HNA'']. Coming to Shear in hopes of finding more evidence, Cabot accepted her solely because he too wanted to know about the Monsters, despite The Crew's constant attempts to persuade him to make Kala leave in fear of her growing madness. Jack Jack, real name James Arthur LennoxTurtle Rock Studios Forum, ''''Jack Lennox?'''' '''(3)'''. '''Mathew Coville, ''Turtle Rock Studios. Writer. August, 2015: "'''''His full name is '''James Arthur Lennox'''.", was born on Shear, and thus has adapted to it's harsh environment. Creating and upgrading his gear from the nearby scrapyard, Jack eventually met up with Emet who he befriended and gave him a Demon Core to boost his fighting capabilities along with being able to heal his teammates. Jack created an heroine alias that he called 'The Jackal', as he enjoyed the correlation with his own name, and it is much assumed to have been made boost his own confidence and, additionally, as a coping mechanism. Soon after, Jack joined The Crew with Emet and his mother, Ida Lennox. Not much else is known about Jack's life on Shear before the Evacuation. Lennox Ida Lennox colonized, designed and lived on Shear. After the Monster threat came to light, Lennox wanted to exterminate them and as a result, Lennox created a fully operational, Monster-slaying machine that she called the Thunderchild, and joined up with Cabot's group. There is unfortunately not a lot of information about Lennox's past before the Monsters except for her contribution to Shear. Lennox is Jack's mother, but has been described to be a neglectful one which would explain her absence. At this point, the condition of Shear has worsened with the threat of Monsters. These four Hunters were accepted into Cabot's group for the fight for Shear. Variants The following section revolves around the time periods, or variant maps and characters that were introduced in Stage 2 but unfortunately unfinished. Information has been collected from a variety of sources to piece together a comprehensive 'story' for each variant. '''Deceased''': Character is dead or dies. '''Alive''': Character is alive or lives. '''Presumed''': Character's fate has not been directly confirmed. '''Fictional''': Character does not exist, but still has a role in the lore. Phantom Wraith At some point, the Wraith Trap becomes unstable. The Hunters venture to it to try and contain the Phantom Wraith, but it escapes. The impending explosion kills Cairahttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/i-ve-come-to-a-conclusion-and/110661/18 Rapterror: "'''The Phantom was released when the Wraith Trap Power Relay was destroyed'''. This causes the teleportation technology to malfunction, opening multiple rifts connecting to the monstrous dimension. '''Caira was sucked into one and killed, making her the first hunter to die'''.", Bucket's chassis, Lennox, Torvald and Griffin. Phantom Wraith, with her ability to teleport anywhere with rifts, eventually makes her way to other planets. Blitz Markov, Rogue Val, and Tech Sgt. Hank follow the Phantom Wraith to kill herhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/70 GentlemanSquirl: "'''The Rval, SHank, Blitz group gets off and goes hunting for the Phantom''', which is some kind of special Monster that appears throughout the colonies without warming.". This incident causes the Cataclysm on Shear. Characters Involved * Caira ('''Deceased''') * Torvald ('''Deceased''') * Lennox ('''Deceased''') * Bucket's Chassis ('''Alive''') * Griffin ('''Deceased''') * [[Blitz Markov]] [Assault] ('''Deceased - presumed''') * [[Rogue Val]] [Medic] ('''Deceased - presumed''') * [[Tech Sgt. Hank]] [Support] ('''Deceased - presumed''') The Cataclysm After undetermined time following the Phantom Wraith incident, the Cataclysm occurs, with most of the Hunters having perished off of the roster. Air becomes toxic as meteors fall from the sky and destroy most of Shear's surface. Survivors are forced to wear gas masks. It is mentioned Sol Guard arrives to give the Hunters upgraded tech, but this is unconfirmed. Abe, driven mad by Caira's death, rein-visions himself as Renegade Abe. In order to help Emet survive, Bucket takes over Emet's Chassis. He nearly dies from this procedure, but does end up surviving, and helps Emet off of Shearhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/204 GentlemanSquirl: [''in response to: 'Does Emet die in the lore?'''] '''No, but Bucket would have inhabited his body for a time till they both got off Shear.''' I didn’t have a solid design for Emet’s variant.. Daisy is uprgraded with a flamethrower. A Goliath is assumed to have adapted from the Cataclysm's harsh effects and becomes Meteor Goliath. Many Hunters are killed from this adaption. The Hunter's tech becomes damaged and broken. Kala also escapes from the Crew sometime during this point as she senses that her transformation is close. Characters Involved * Emet ('''Deceased - presumed''') * Crow ('''Deceased - presumed''') * [[Renegade Abe]] [Assault] ('''Deceased''') * [[Battle Cabot]] [Support] ('''Deceased''') * [[Wasteland Maggie]] [Trapper] ('''Deceased''') * Bucket/Emet [Medic] ('''Alive''') * Necro Lazarus [Medic] ('''Deceased (?) - presumed''') * [[Meteor Goliath]] [Monster] ('''Alive''') Overpowered This time period does not actually exist, but envisions Shear when the wildlife has even become stronger. A few deceased Hunters (such as Griffin, Caira, Torvald and Bucket) are re-imagined as Electro Griffin, Quantum Caira, and Captain Bucket by Hub to inspire them. These adaptions aren't real and are propaganda. This is why their designs are described as high-tech and colorful. Elder Kraken exists in this Time Period. Characters Involved * Captain Bucket [Trapper] ('''Fictional''') * [[Electro Griffin]] [Trapper] ('''Fictional''') * [[Quantum Caira]] [Medic] ('''Fictional''') * [[Elder Kraken]] ('''Fictional''') * Unnamed Torvald Adaption [Unknown] ('''Fictional''') Deepest Dark Five yearsTurtle Rock Studios Forum, '''The Final Evolve Livestream Q&A' ''(203). ''Brandon Yanez,'' Turtle Rock Studios. Lead Designer. October, 2016: "'''Wasteland group is from cataclysm which was like 5 years before Hyde’s mutants'''. Hyde didn’t form the group as much as tolerate other people trying to help him close up the weak points." after the initial Cataclysm event, Deepest Dark occurs when Shear has been completely overtaken by the Monsters. A few Hunters remain and the strongest Monsters, such as the Gorgon Queen, breed extensively, furthering the destruction of the Planet. Additionally, Kala has completely transformed into her Monster varianthttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/i-ve-come-to-a-conclusion-and/110661/19 Rapterror: "Around this time, '''Kala had full mutated into Kali, her monster form''', and was terraforming the planet. Essentially '''the whole planet was being covered in recombinant monster HNA''' that allowed the monsters to control the life forms on it much in the same way they now control Kali...". Notes left around by the crazed Kala are found by Hyde later on. These notes contain extensive research by Kala, in her last sane hopes of helping the Hunters stop the Monsters. Her mere presence infects anything on Shear, making it easier for Monsters to breed. This infection also affects Slim and Jack, who are hereby referred to as Mutantshttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/i-ve-come-to-a-conclusion-and/110661/19 Rapterror: "Amongst these individuals is Hyde and Jack. The extent of Jack’s mutation was unknown, but '''he had developed his own monster-like abilities by that time'''. Hyde had mutated so badly that he chose to wear a mask to hide his monstrous face. '''Slim had also undergone some mutation and became much more feral'''. The adaptations names were '''Super Jack, Hellfire Hyde, and Savage Slim'''. '''Super Jack was a Support''', and '''Savage Slim was an Assault."'''. Hyde fights with the two to close up the Monster's weak-points, one of them being the Gorgon Queen, which is causing the infestation of Gorgon's and Gorgon Guards. Slim, after becoming infected, is transformed into an Assault, reminiscent of first generation Basilisk soldiers. The extensiveness of Jack's mutation is unknown, but he at one point 'messes around' with the wrong tech - ultimately combining some of his own molecules into dangerous technologyTurtle Rock Studios Forum, '''The Final Evolve Livestream Q&A' ''(203). ''Brandon Yanez,'' Turtle Rock Studios. Lead Designer. October, 2016: "I was thinking for Jacks new theme, something along the lines of him tinkering with the wrong tech and messing with his matte'''''''r''', but it never really formed into a real idea.". Hyde takes Daisy with him, and becomes Hellfire Hyde. Jack and Slim presumably perish during this time period. It's assumed they died fighting the Gorgon Queenhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/257 GentlemanSquirl: [''in response to: How long did Jack live for?'']Undecided.. Characters Involved * Savage Slim [Assault] ('''Deceased - presumed''') * Super Jack [Support] ('''Deceased - presumed''') * Necro Lazarus (?) ('''Deceased - presumed''') * Hellfire Hyde [Assault] ('''Alive''') * Daisy ('''Alive''') * Kali [Monster] ('''Alive''') Extinction Extinction is the last and final Time Period of the Evolve universe. War Bucket, Hellfire Hyde, and Sunny (having recreated Lennox's suit to fight in) use Kali to travel to the Monster's dimension, delivering a final blow. Kali meets her end here, as well as the rest of the Hunters except for Hyde, Buckethttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/204 GentlemanSquirl: [''in response to: Did Bucket kick the bucket? If not what became of him?''] '''No, Bucket lives till the end of the story.''' and Daisy who manage to survive. The Monster attacks end from this invasion but plunges our dimension into an eternal dark age https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/70 GentlemanSquirl: "Eventually, '''he [''Hyde''] would have killed Kala and closed the Weak points'''." https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/the-final-evolve-livestream-q-a/106172/204 GentlemanSquirl: "Sunny fashions her own set of armor from Lenny’s suit after she passes and '''helps Paladin Parnell fight during the extinction era with War bucket''' (think all bulky mechanized hunter party).". Characters Involved * Unnamed Sunny Adaption [Assault] ('''Deceased''') * WarBucket [Assault] ('''Alive''') * [[Paladin Parnell]] [Medic] ('''Deceased''') * [[Glacial Behemoth]] [Monster] ('''Deceased''') * Hellfire Hyde [Assault] ('''Alive''') * Daisy ('''Alive''') Notes * ''With the release of Stage 2, the future in the lore of the game increased with the addition of map and character adaptions. Before Stage 2, the story was halted at Evacuation, or Tier 5 if the conversations are considered a continuation of the story.'' * ''Unfortunately, since development on Stage 2 and Evolve in general has ceased, most information regarding the adaptions is either unconfirmed or unfinished.'' * ''Necro-Lazarus' fate was undecided, but he is mentioned as to dying either in Deepest Dark or Cataclysm. Both are unconfirmed.'' References